


Proposing to a Dolt

by not_bobo



Series: A Wedding of Nuts and a Dolt [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, I'll go fix chapter one at a later point shhh gotta be sure Penny doesnt die or Winter doesnt die, I'm having major nuts and dolts brainrot in case you couldn't tell, Its just headcanon and also canon to the soni verse, Marriage Proposal, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Oh yeah Ruby's missing an eye, Penny and Ruby are soft girlfriends, Penny proposes, Romance, SONI Timeline, This is a prologue of sorts for the wedding itself but yeah, its just fluff thats it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo
Summary: Almost years… She was finally going to ask, she’d been wanting to and now she had the courage. All she could do now was hope this picnic went well and the answer was yes.(Future fic, canon divergence AU)
Relationships: Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: A Wedding of Nuts and a Dolt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Proposing to a Dolt

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I need help Nuts and Dolts has taken over my life smh. Anyways uh uh I wanted to write a wedding for Penny and Ruby but I also wanted just pure fluff of the two so take the prologue because ugh I love them so much

Penny’s hands were holding an open box. Inside she stared at the contents, making long observations. The ring inside was incredibly simple, a gold ring with a diamond placed in the middle. She knew Ruby didn’t have incredibly high standards, and Penny was well aware of her girlfriend’s disliking of incredibly fancy accessories. Her eyes pierced the diamond a moment more before she nodded.

“Can you have the gold as silver?” She asked the seller.

“Sure can, we have an alternative one in the back that’s already silver,” He said, “It’s simple though, but I’m sure your girlfriend will love it.”

“Thank you!” Penny smiled. It’d been a year and a half since she started calling Ruby Rose her girlfriend. It was still kind of odd on some days, but after moving in together the two were as happy as ever. She was now going to finally ask _the_ question. Penny was going to ask Ruby to marry her.

Just moments after the jeweler disappeared he was back with a similar box, the ring inside looking the exact same with the band being silver instead of gold. Penny was quick to pay, and since there wasn’t a plentiful amount of diamonds it wasn’t terribly expensive. She didn’t honestly have a budget, but it was nice that it wasn’t terribly costly.

After leaving the jewelry store Penny made a beeline home. She knew Ruby would be arriving home soon from a mission and she didn’t want Ruby to know she’d been out that day. Closing the door behind her to their home resulted in a long sigh of relief. She found a place to hide the ring, on a top shelf that Ruby was unable to reach unless Penny reached herself.

She’d grabbed a picnic basket off that same shelf along with a picnic blanket. Penny knew her plan. Prepare a picnic basket, and when Ruby came home that night suggest a picnic lunch the next day. Simple. She took a while to find a separate plate set to put in the basket, and after gathering more items she had a basket ready to go, aside from the food itself she could grab in the morning.

The last part was to ask Ruby if she’d even go. Ruby eventually arrived very late, it was eleven at night already when Penny heard the front door open and Ruby flopping on the sofa and the clank of Crescent Rose hitting the floor. She walked into the living room to find Ruby laying on her back and Crescent Rose just beside her.

“Hey, Penny,” Ruby yawned, smiling as she sat up and touched Penny’s cheek, “I missed your pretty face…”

“I missed you too, Ruby!” Penny giggled, placing her hand over Ruby’s, “How was your mission?”

“Boring… Jaune and I barely did anything, the village’s grimm problem was already almost gone and done with when we arrived but we stayed to help calm the villagers down so more grimm wouldn’t come,” Ruby shook her head, “It sucks that we can’t always help small villages, even without… Salem…” Ruby took her other hand and traced the scar across where her right eye would be, staying silent a moment. She eventually spoke again, “How have you been without me?”

“Good, I wanted to ask, If you aren’t too tired tomorrow…” Penny stood up, grabbing the picnic basket and showing it to Ruby, “Would you like to go to the park and have a picnic?”

“Don’t you have work?” Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“Winter said she’d be fine on her own for a day,” Penny said, “You’ve been gone for a month, she was okay with me taking a day off to spend time with you.”

“Alright then, sounds like a plan…” Ruby paused to yawn, “I think imma head to bed though… It’s… The bed’s so far…”

Penny chuckled, setting the picnic basket on the floor and going over to Ruby and picking her up, “You could have just asked, you know I don’t mind.”

“I’m stinky though…” Ruby grumbled sleepily, “But I can’t take a shower… Too much work…”

“You can take one in the morning,” Penny said, walking into their bedroom and laying Ruby on the bed, “Rest now, love.” Penny placed a kiss on Ruby’s forehead. She stood a moment, looking outside the window and soon enough Ruby began to snore. Penny grabbed the blanket and placed it atop of Ruby, brushing some of her messy hair out of her face before going to the other side of the bed and sleeping herself. Hopefully the next day would go well. Knowing how Ruby was though, she knew that the day would be spectacular in the end, no matter how it went.

**, , , , , ,**

Penny awoke early that morning. Perhaps it was her excitement that kept her from staying asleep. She’d sat up to see Ruby was still asleep. Shifting off the bed she stretched her arms out and headed to their closet. She grabbed an overall dress, a simple one but it was comfortable and she often wore it, along with a plain light green shirt. Sliding off her pajamas she placed on the shirt, a pair of white shorts, and then the dress. Doing her hair was easy, just brush and done. Once she left their room she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for Ruby. Nothing too big of course, she prepared a plate of eggs with a piece of toast and grabbed a glass of milk before heading back to their room and finding Ruby sitting up now.

“Good morning, Ruby!” Penny said, handing the platter and glass, “Did you rest well?”

“Yup, who are you making me breakfast in bed?” She let out a chuckle before biting into her eggs, “This is delicious! Thank you.”

“It’s no big deal, how about you eat and then shower and at noon we’ll head to the park?” Penny suggested. This was it hopefully.

“Bet, what time is it now?” Ruby turned to the clock of her side of the bed, reading the time to be 10:30, “That’s enough time!”  
  


“I’ll be in the kitchen! You want anything in particular?” Penny asked. Ruby took a few more bites of her eggs before responding.

“Sandwiches? Basic, but it’s my favorite picnic food… Plus you’re good at making those fake ones for yourself to eat,” Ruby pointed out. Penny, technically being an android, did not have to eat, and couldn’t eat. There were ways to make fake food that she could eat and would disintegrate when she swallowed it. Sandwiches were the easiest thing she could make without the help of her dad, and since she wasn’t wanting to bother him on such short notice she agreed with Ruby’s sentiment.

Penny simply nodded before leaving the room again and heading back to the kitchen to start her cooking session. Making sandwiches was easy, Ruby’s were simply just bread with filling. She decided cucumber sandwiches were the way to go. Mixing up cream cheese and mayonnaise was easy, and placing them on the bread with the cucumbers was a breeze. Once they were done she placed them in a container and into the picnic basket. Going back to the fridge she filled two smaller containers with strawberries and grapes and they were soon placed in the basket as well.

Making her own sandwiches though, was a tad bit more complicated. The easiest way Penny could explain to another person how they worked was that it simply was highly disintegratable flavored plastic. She had easy access to a few premade foods, like bread and cheese, so she decided to make herself a cheese sandwich. Grabbing the ‘bread’ she placed it on a plate, once she got the ‘cheese’ she laid it on top placing another slice of ‘bread’ and squishing them together. Once that was done she placed in a different type of container so it wouldn’t ruin too easily.

The basket was ready to go when Penny heard Ruby leave the shower. In a panicked frenzy she rushed to grab the engagement ring from the top shelf of the closet and slid it in her overall pocket. When Ruby walked into the kitchen to greet Penny, Penny had already picked up the basket, ready to leave.

The couple headed to the park, it was in walking distance so it wasn’t too long a travel and once they were there Penny laid out the blanket. It was a peaceful day. The breeze made the grass around them flow in a nice rhythm that was calming to the two of them. It was honestly perfect.

Ruby and Penny ate their sandwiches and laid down together for a while, talking about life and such. It was a very relaxing conversation.

“Remember when you finally confessed to me?” Penny asked.

“Oh boy, yeah,” Ruby chuckled, “I was a mess.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Penny said, turning to sit on her stomach.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Ruby was quick to join her on her stomach, “Either way, it’s shocking considering the war’s been over for ten years and the one thing I couldn’t figure out was my true feelings for you.”

“I can understand what you mean…” Penny said, “I was the same way.”

“Hey, at least we’re on the same page,” Ruby left a soft kiss on Penny’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Penny closed her eyes and smiled sitting up, “Anyways… There’s a reason why I mention that.”

“Oh?” Ruby turned to look at Penny, whose cheeks had grown redder than normal.

“You know how much I love you, and I know just how much you love me,” Penny reminisced, “Even before we got together, we were close… Knit together, we match like peanut butter and jelly.” The two giggled at the last part.

“Anyways I just… I know we haven’t been dating for long, but it just… Seems like there’s not much a point in waiting if we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together but uh…” She paused, taking a moment to pull the box out from her pocket and opening it, “Ruby, do you… Wanna marry me?” Her mind screamed as the silence hung. She was avoiding eye contact but she eventually heard a sniffle, turning back she saw Ruby smiling widely and her silver eye was filled with tears.

“Oh, Penny…” Ruby chuckled, “How could I say no? Of course I will!” She sat up and kissed Penny on the lips and hugged her tightly.

“So it’s a yes..?” Penny shyly asked, even though she had her answer already.

“Yeah…” Ruby said, holding onto Penny even tighter, “I’ll marry you, and we’ll spend the rest of our lives together. For as long as we both live.” Penny smiled as she heard the words, and she let out a sob-like noise as she felt joy overwhelm her body. She said yes. They… They were actually going to get married! Penny could barely wait, but she knew that the day would be soon now. They’d be married someday. Someday in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> PURE FLUFF Y'ALL I'M GONNA LOSE MY MIND PLEASE PENNY SWEETIE DON'T DIE THIS VOLUME I BEG OF YOU LAST EPISODE WAS PAINFUL ENOUGH


End file.
